Olupun
The Olupuns are a floating civilization which mines neon Spice, hydrogen, and other materials. They use copper, bronze, and bronzeon tools. Body Olupuns have a round body with six tentacles, which are made of mostly muscle. They eat using a beak, and they are herbivorous. They have anti-gravity organs that they use to float. They have a skull made of many different bones, and a large brain inside. Their blood is blue as they use coboglobin instead of hemoglobin. Their eyes have three pupils, and their gills which breather air have fins above them. They have hidden ears that hear sounds higher pitched than humans. History Cell Stage (0-3,762,120) The Olupes, as the cellular Olupuns were known, had for countless years dwelt in the seas of Sloissalois. However, after a large mass-extinction event wrecked Sloissalois, they evolved eyes. They would need these eyes to be able to survive, as soon after they evolved the eyes, a terrible predator known as the Ablurome began to prey upon them. Luckily, another evolution helped the Olupes, as they began to grow rounder, enabling them to turn around and zap the Ablurome. The Olupis, after developing nerves and growing increasingly rounder and larger, became the Olupis. As the very first Olupi swam in the seas of Sloissalois, a single species of Algae began to take to the air, becoming floating plants. This plant would evolve into the balloon-trees. Meanwhile, a new predator, the tuberomes, developed. These predators filtered through the oceans, sucking in smaller organisms. Another new predator for the larger Olupis were the lightbulbs, large electricity generating organisms that zapped their prey and then devoured it. Even as the first petal-grass appeared on land, a terrible disease killed much of the algae in the ocean where the Olupis lived. They had to move to eating the floating algae that was in the air, but that was very hard to get when you were in land. To get around this, the Olupis began to move to land, even as the floating algae evolved into the Balloon-Trees. Creature Stage (3,762,121-4,998,007) The Olupas, as the creature-stage Olupuns were known, lived on the beaches and ate the ground-seedlings of the Balloon-trees. Unfortunately, they were preyed upon by the Verzoid, terrible flying predators that loved the taste of Olupa. To avoid this, the Olupas began to hid under larger plants, but there were few on the beach. The Olupas all moved to the swamps. There, they developed a structure known as the Yelhea, like a basic pack, and also evolved colored vision. These new beings were called Olupos. The individual Olupo was much more intelligent than the Olupa, but they were still animals. The Olupos explored the swamps, while on the plains the first Olbulga evolved. Although the Olupos were no longer cells, they still had to fear them, as a terrible cell named the triple-jaw infested the swamps, killing anyone who swallowed it with the water. This forced the Olupos to move to the plains. On the plains, they had no protection from the Verzoid, so they were forced to begin building burrows. Meanwhile, their vision continued to improve. After the triple-jaws went extinct, a fourth of the Olupos returned to the swamp, while another fourth went to the forests, leaving half on the plains. The Olupos of the forest encountered the newly-evolved serpefuzz, while those who returned to the swamps met the Slylbom. Then, one day, a meteor fell on Sloissalois. This meteor mutated the Olupos. All three groups gained red splotches, and fins somewhere on their body. They also all gained anti-gravity organs that used magnetism to allow them to float. However, the three Olupo groups are each different. The ones that lived in the swamps got smaller, grew their fin on the top of their head, and got a flatter beak, becoming the Olupras. The ones on the plains became the Olupades, having longer beaks, growing much larger, and having two big fins on their sides. Finally, the ones in the forests stayed the same size, and their fins were tiny, and by their ears and breathing slits. But these creatures had the most important evolution of all. One in every 130 of them became psychic, and overall they grew much more intelligent. They will be known as the Olupuns. Pre-Tribal (4,998,008-5,067,607) The new Olupuns could float just as well as their cousins, and now ate the mature fruit of the balloon trees. They spread all over the world, flying over oceans and mountains. Few predators could catch the Olupuns, and they could outfly many that could catch them. Since getting food was easier, the Olupuns had a lot of more time to develop a better culture, with leaders to the Yelheas developing, with some Yelheas relying on the strongest, others the psychics would take overs, some the leader's children would inherit, and others became democracies. The Olupuns also made many advancements in technology. They devloped their first language, and an Olupun, desperate to defend itself from a verzoid, discovered blades. This led to the invention of spears later, while the new language brought forth names. As the Olupuns slowly grew in technology, their numbers rose, and soon more advanced forms of society came to them. Tribal (5,067,608-5,076,498) The first tribe was the Kriq'ri, who made many early inventions. They found fire, used to warm themselves, defend against predators, and protect the balloon trees from predators. On top of the balloon-trees, they built lean-tos, and they used clay to make pots to store water and balloon-tree fruit. They soon began to trade with the Krekekr'k, another tribe. However, soon after this trade became necesary for the Krekekr'k to survive, the entir Kriq'ri tribe was wiped out in a storm. This caused the Krekekr'k civilization to collapse. Later, in the nearby tribe known as the Q'rkrir', an Olupun named Eririeq founded the first Olupun religion, Eririkerkr. While she built the Great Temple, the Clay Beings met another tribe that lived over the Eolin islands. This contact caused an animistic religion to develop among those tribes. After Eririeq's death, the rest of the Q'rkrir' soon converted to his religion. This spread was helped by an Olupun named Ire-ik, who invented the very first system of writing. This, along with the Q'rkrir' language, soon spread all over the world. Unfortunately, Ire-ik's death resulted in the Q'rkrir' splitting. Most went west, retaining their name, but a small group of Exiles traveled north. A few stayed in the mountains, becoming knights, and many of these engaged in ceremonial self-sterilization in order to become closer to their religion. Meanwhile, even as the Eolin tribes first sang and danced, a very important Olupun was born. She was named Qeqeriki, child of the leader of the Q'rkrir'. She made two great tales, classics among the Olupuns. She also discovered copper, but her most important discovery came when she met ZaaI. After speaking to him, she went to the Eririkerkr knights, and discovered herblore. At theis time, the Creator took her to his world. Not long after this, the Q'rkrir' began expanding, and soon settled on another chain of islands, where they discovered more forging techniques, and new weapons. They had to use these weapons to defeat a ferocious species known as the Chalukk, a battle in which they discovered the explosiveness of hydrogen. Civilization (5,076,499-5,077,156) As the Q'rkrir' conquered, the Eolin tribes developed a practice of painting their eggs. They continued to prosper. Meanwhile the Q'rkrir' discovered how to combine copper and tin to make bronze. They then discovered more about hydrogen, and invented the first blimps. Many other inventions came with the new gas, in a process called the Hydrogen Revolution. Even after the revolution, they made many discoveries, such as Neon Spice, which, when combined with bronze, made the new metal Bronzeon. Even as the Q'rkrir' psychics formed the psychic high council, to increase their power, discontent began to arise in a civilization far to the south, known as the Peromu nation. This discontent was used by an Olupun name Rerqri-', who used it to start a revolution and install himself as dictator of the communist, totalitarian Peroum nation. They began growing in power. While the Eolin Tribes and the Q'rkrir' traded, and the Peromu nation conquered small nearby tribes, the Exiles began worshipping the sea monster. They gathered their forces and traveled south, to attack the Q'rkrir'. This sparked a short war, which ended with the Exiles, despite the Sea Monster aiding them, being defeated by their southern neighbors. During this time, the Sizzz-Shling first contacted the Olupun Psychic High Council. This caused the Olupuns all over the world to begin looking up at the stars. The Eolin Tribes, at this time, merged with the Q'rkrir' to form the Irqr`ki. This new nation made a truce with the Exiles and began to trade with them, slowly merging the two nations. Even as the Irqr`ki grew, the Peromu nation conquered all remaining tribes. The Olupuns, with their newfound fascination with space, invented the spacesuit and began to explore the upper reaches of the atmosphere. However, this sparked a rivalry between the Irqr`ki and the Peromu. During this time, the Olupuns discovered how their own organs produced the anti-gravity effect, and began utilizing this technology. The rivalry between the two nations only got worse when the Exiles joined the Irqr`ki. This rivalry concerned the Sizzz-shling, who made both sides give them some members to preserve the species. This official recognition of the rivalry only resulted in the space race turning into a true Cold War. To help maintain this rivalry, computers remained to aid them to produce better and stronger weapons. The Irqr`ki prepared to launch a spaceship, unaware of the terrible flaw in it. Luckily, Qeqeriki returned and saved the spaceship. He then led the Irqr`ki to victory in a war and a republican form of government. Category:Life After the Grox Category:Flying Category:Sapient